What She's Been Waiting For
by momp
Summary: He was dying. She was by his side. He was reciting memories. She was upset. He said what she had been waiting for for many moons. ONE-SHOT.


Brambleclaw swiped at the Oakfur's neck. He left a huge scratch in his neck, making him yowl in pain. Brambleclaw was just about to attack Ratscar, when he heard a yowl behind him. It was Squirrelflight. Blackstar was right on top of her, biting into her neck and clawing at her side. Brambleclaw still disliked the orange she-cat for lying about Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, and their parentship. Hollyleaf had announced loud and clear at a gathering: _"We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!" _He had not believed the black she-cat until Squirrelflight had admitted it herself. He was not a father. He never forgave the she-cat. But this was different. What would Firestar say if he found out the Brambleclaw just watched Squirrelflight- _Firestar's daughter, _get murdered by the ShadowClan leader without doing a single thing? He would lose his deputyship- maybe even be kicked out of ThunderClan!

Brambleclaw, claws unsheathed, ran head-first into Blackstar, knocking him to the ground. He ran over to Squirrelflight and helped her up. As he did, he hissed in her ear. "Don't think I'm forgiving you just because I saved you." Once Squirrelflight was up off the ground, she stared at Brambleclaw. There was no emotion in her eyes. No pain, no anger, nothing. It was as if she was being possesed. Brambleclaw shook his head and began walking away before hearing Squirrelflight's yowl, "Brambleclaw! Behind you!" He stopped to turn around, but it was too late. Blackstar had attacked Brambleclaw and clawed at his muzzle. Brambleclaw yowled but was cut off when Blackstar bit and tugged on Brambleclaw's leg, nearly ripping it off. Suddenly, he felt Blackstar fading off his body. Was it over? Not exactly. He looked over and saw Squirrelflight nipping at Blackstar's leg. "Get off of me you ThunderClan traitor!" Blackstar growled as he threw Squirrelflight across the clearing. Brambleclaw worried for the she-cat until she got up and stared at Brambleclaw. There was terror in her eyes. Before he could find out what she was looking at, he felt a terrible pain in his side. He turned around to attack, but was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw Blackstar, revenge in his orange eyes. Blackstar swiped at Brambleclaw's chest, making him yowl in agony and pain. Blackstar chuckled as he got off of Brambleclaw. He walked away victoriously.

Brambleclaw couldn't move. He felt pawsteps padding toward him. _StarClan, not again!_ He painfully thought. When he looked up, it was Squirrelflight, looking at him sadly with a pinch of terror. At that moment the she-cat seemed to comfort him. His mind began tossing and turning memories. He remembered the day he had gotten trapped in the fire back in the old forest. The fire in which Halftail, Patchpelt, and Yellowfang, one of ThunderClan's medicine cats, had died in. He remembered watching Tigerstar, his own father, getting his lives ripped out by Scourge, leader of the fur-tingling BloodClan. He remembered the great journey to the sun-drown place to find their new home, which was now the lake.

His breathing was now getting slower.

He remembered being rescued by Squirrelflight when... Brambleclaw gasped. _Squirrelflight!_ He looked up to make sure the she-cat was still there. Sure enough, she was, which Brambleclaw was grateful for. "Squirrelflight..." He rasped, blood flowing out of his mouth. Squirrelflight looked contently at him. "Yes, Brambleclaw?" More memories began flowing.

He remembered the day Squirrelflight had chosen him over Ashfur, who was upset and angry and tried killing Squirrelflight at one point. He remembered when he has first seen Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze in the nursery for the first time, and was thirlled and proud. He remembered the day..he was lied to.

"I..."

His time was short now. He had to make it fast. He was about to say what Squirrelflight had been waiting for for moons now.

"I forgive you."

**Thats it. XD What do you think?**


End file.
